


Whole new world between ours

by castielismybabydaddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Bottom Lance (Voltron), But not until the end, F/M, M/M, Multi, Prince!Keith, Slow Burn, Top Keith (Voltron), homeless!lance, listening to kpop while writing all of this, might add a smut scene, shiro is a Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielismybabydaddy/pseuds/castielismybabydaddy
Summary: Aladdin AU.Will be going by some script key points, but if I go through all of it it won't leave for originality and would overall be boring.





	1. Chapter 1

As Lance McClain drew near a corner of an alley way after successfully escaping a group of pissed street vendors for the hundredth time, he knocked into two kids. The younger one with bright orange hair and broken makeshift glasses had dropped a bitten apple, while the older brother with a yellow headband to keep his hair out of his face tried his hardest to keep the younger from crying.

 

Lance glared at the two loaves of bread he was able to swipe from a vendor. He might be starving but a child's health and well being has always been first no matter the situation.

 

"Here," Lance called as the kids turned away. He broke a loaf in half and handed each kid a side. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," he gave the kids a apologetic smile and was caught by surprise when the older one threw his small arms over his shoulders, giving him a tight hug.

 

"There he is!" A loud man yelled over the crowd of people. The kids backed away when the men got closer. "I guess that's my cue to leave." Lance shrugged, messing up the younger kids hair before continuing his escape.

 

Lance jumps easily onto a ledge and climbs into the open window, when he pulls the drapes over his shoulders he notices he's not alone. A bunch of half dressed women were watching him. A few holding clothes and an assortment of makeup pallets in their hands to cover themselves up.

 

That didn't stop lance though, he gave his signature smirk and pulled the closest woman into his arms.

 

"Well hello there," when she pulled away he slid the gold bracelet off of her wrist. Of course she didn't notice, but his fiasco was cut short when violent knocks unfroze the room.

 

As the women ran about trying to get clothed, he snuck right back out the window onto the roof of the building. Yet another close call with fate. If Lance keeps it up he'll be starving and in jail.

 

He decided to use the roofs as his street home, hopping from one ledge to the other even swooping down once or twice to sneak an apple or three from sleeping vendors. He will split the break and few pieces of roasted pork he swiped with his side kick Blue.

Blue was a greyish blue tommy cat he found in a trench one rainy day. At first Blue wasn't ever around but when he began losing fights with neighboring cats he decided to just stay home.

 

Home.

 

 Home was an abandoned bell tower that has become a makeshift tent until he is found out by the city's guards. Until then he will keep his home safe and sound for the small family of two. Lance pushed aside his curtain at the entrance and saw blue on his back rolling around in a box.

 

"Aw blue~" Lance cooed catching the cats attention. He shook the baggie holding the meat, and set them on the table he made from broken wood pieces he found near construction sites.

 

"After you eat, we're going to get some rest." Lance announced to unhearing ears. But in the end he knows the moment he lays down Blue will he on his chest in a heartbeat.

 

He takes a bite of his bread and apple. Taking a lot of will power not to hack the dry stale bread out. The only sort of soothing if the juice from the over ripe apple. But hey... beggars can't be choosers.

 

He scarfs down the meat he portioned for himself and gets ready for bed. A cot made of shirts and dresses he stole from prostitutes. He collected a few common men wear but he only touches those when he needs to exchange gold and silver jewelry into the local pawn shop.

Lance stares up at the dimming sky and watches over the city. When he catches sight of the palace his heart flutters. If only he could be a prince. He would be the one to save those like he is now.

 

Wouldn't he?

 

*****

  
"Did you hear? The Prince has another princess coming to see him," a maid whispers to one of the gardeners on break.

 

"Never in my 50 years of working for this palace has an heir to the throne had so much trouble accepting a husband or wife." The gardener shook his head, "If the prince keeps it up, he will never find a queen."

 

The maid shook her head, "Remember his grandfather didn't want a queen."

 

The gardener gave her a surprised looked. He watched her shrug.

 

"And you know this how? Last time I checked which was the beginning of my career here he and his wife were in love."

 

The maid gave him a small smile and opened her mouth to explain, but the dining room door was pushed open.

 

Prince Keith was still wearing his sleeping garments. He pointed lazily at the maid, "Small breakfast please," and walked out again.

 

The maid bowed as the door closed and turned back around to the gardener.

 

"I have to talk to the chef about the princes small breakfast, we can converse about his grandfathers courting habits later."

 

Kieth walked back to his room and threw open his cabinet. He dressed in light blue commoners clothes to go out into the city. He will have to sneak out so he put on something his father has never seen him wear. He even went as far as to tie his hair in a low braid to hide his identity from bystanders.

 

He put on a grey cloak and picked at the breakfast he asked for. The maid was ordered to leave the room and he waited ten minutes before sneaking out the other way into the garden.

 

  
"Keith!"

 

  
Keith straightened his back. It was his father.

 

"King Shiro, how was your morning?" Keith asked glad he pulled his hood over his hair. He didn't have the patience to listen to his father gripe about another style like he did when Keith thought it was a good idea to cut his own hair last year.

 

"It's gone well," Shiro nodded, a hint of nervousness evaded the inevitable conversion they were both avoiding.

 

"Princess Allura will be here around noon," Shiro wrung his fingers, "I am asking you to be polite, I don't want to cause any more trouble with neighboring kings because you made a fool of their daughter."

 

"I can't make promises I can't keep, father. You know that." Kieth said, boredom laced with the harshness made his father flinch.

 

"Okay then no promises. Just listen to me and be polite to her, her father's a good man." Shirt nodded at the palace.

 

"I have to go get ready, don't wander too far away from the palace."

 

"I don't plan on it."

 

  
When his father was out of sight he whistled into the air. Through the underbrush his pet lioness padded slowly into view. "Hey, dads gonna be gone for a while, I'll be back before dark."

 

Keith led the lioness to the wall and used her body size to get him other the palace wall.

 

"Don't worry Red, everything will be fine."

He smiled at the big cat below him. And stepped onto the waiting horse.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet under dangerous circumstances..
> 
> Lance is an asshole

The streets were lively for an early morning. Don't commoners sleep in? Kieth shook his head. Of course not. He doesn't have to make a living for himself like these people.

 

As he looked around, a few streetwalkers wrapped their glossed arms around him, hoping he'd appreciate a good morning greet. Unfortunately the moment the women laid their arms on him, he sidled away.

 

The ladies just let their eyes follow him until one of their brunets called him back.

 

"Come on, handsome?" She sauntered after him her overly sexy voice awkward to his ears. "What's a beaut like me have to do to get a hunk like you?" Her arm twisted around his neck once more. He pulled away suddenly, stumbling over the base of a fruit stand.

 

"Hey!" The shopkeeper shouted, the streetwalker backed away and scurried off toward her girls.

 

The shopkeeper rushed to pick up the fruit that didn't touch the ground, "Damn youngsters! You better be able to pay for this!"

 

Keith stood on shaky legs, the crowd around him was focused on the situation, and he was embarrassed.

 

"Pay?" Keith asked; He didn't think he would need to prepare for something like this.

 

"Wait, let me go to the palace! I can get some from the king!" Keith announced trying to get the shopkeeper to refrain from violence.

 

"King? My ass! You want to know what happens to kids to steal and are careless of others property?"

 

The man held out his hand like he was waiting for a handshake and Keith took hold of it. All to quickly the shopkeeper had a sharp blade pressed to his pinky and ring finger.

 

"N-"

 

"Heeyyyy there..." a strangers voice interrupted from behind Keith. Another knife scooted under the blade and lifted it off. Keith jerked his head around to see who save him and was left dumbstruck. The man was lean and his skin was dark for a Latino.

 

The man had pulled Keith under his arm, but his focus was on the shopkeeper.

 

"You'll have to excuse my cousin," the man started, "he's from out of the country and visiting our palace was his first stop. He's kinda-" the man did the finger twirl to the head and although he just saved him, Keith was thoroughly offended.

 

"May I ask you take this as compensation?" The stranger held a purse full of jewelry and gold. The shopkeeper didn't even look twice before ripping it out of the mans hands.

 

"Just help me clean it up and I won't charge you or your mess of a cousin." Keith opened his mouth to bite back but the stranger wasted no time to mute him with his palm.

 

"No problem."

 

After they cleaned up Keith was dragged away by the stranger into a less crowded area. Once he was able to ask, he yanked the man to a halt.

 

"You do know who you just embarrassed in front of the city?" Keith began, crossing his arms with a scowl etched into his face.

 

"I'm sure my embarrassing you had nothing to do with... you know.. me," the man shot back a smirk playing on his lips.

 

"Who saved who from being fingerless?" The stranger continued when Keith said nothing.

 

"Well.." Keith uncrossed his arms and shrugged. He was grateful that he had another day with his fingers, but this man, just made him angry from speaking with that cocky tone of his.

 

"What is your name." If Keith was gonna thank his savior he needed a name.

 

"The names Lance McClain but I'd love it if you called me Papi." Lance flirted easily. Keith's mouth fell open with shock. There was no way he could...

 

Was this man-

 

"Are you another... streetwalker?" Keith asked backing away. Lance laughed out loud. A sound so offended that Keith apologized. Lance shook his head and ushered Keith to follow him.

 

"Then what were you doing in the market? Why is your outfit like that?" Keith asked, following Lance down the pathway.

 

"You know, money might talk, but so does visual appearance," Lance sighed and began climbing up a broken ladder nailed to the wall of this tall building, "food from the market, a financial inability to purchase any clothing."

 

Keith looked up at Lance. His eyes full of curiosity. Lance sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

 

"I use this face," he used a finger to make a circle around his head, "and sometimes this body, to steal food."

 

Keith scoffed, "Why would anyone need to steal food?" He crossed his arms, oblivious to the outer world poverty. Lance huffed again.

 

"Are you a middle class or something? First class?" Lance brushed off the question, and asking his own to get to know this person. And hopping right back off the ladder.

 

"Neither," Keith straightened his back and uncrossed his arms, "I am Prince Keith. King Shiro is my father."

 

Laughter erupted from Lance. As he was doubled over, Keith was ready to knock this guys lights out. How dare he laugh at the Prince.

 

"Ha.. hoo boy. Well Prince Keith," Lance started, wiping a lone tear from his eye, "if your the so called prince, why the hell are you out here in the middle of the street?"

 

He plucked at the commoner clothing the prince wore, "And why do you have on something my sister would wear?" Keith looked himself over, still in shock that this man was acting like an asshole. He thought the outfit he chose made him look nice. Why would his sister wear something like this?

 

"I don't need to prove myself to you, and it seems that you attitude shall not earn my thankfulness." Keith said, anger and disbelief noticeable. Only when Keith turned away and started back the way they came did Lance jump forward.

 

"I am sorry, Keith." His fingers were tight around Keith's arm. He didn't mean to be rude. "If you say your the prince, I will believe you. And I apologize for treating lower than such."

 

Keith was gazing into his eyes searching for honesty, but somewhere during that time he found something else too. Keith was unwilling to look away from the bright blues. He somehow felt that there was more to this confrontation than him just wanting to save Keith.

 

"I-I think I need to get back to the palace. I have a meeting that should be soon." Keith tugged away from Lance one last time. Only this time he wanted Lance to grab him again and tell him to stay a bit longer, but it never happened and he was making his way through the dying crowd back towards the Palace walls.

 

To go meet another woman his father wanted him to marry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah what should I dooooo. It's craaaazy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith hang out. Lance get in trouble. I wish I would have put like a speech version of the songs in there.

Back at the palace King Shiro was feeling kind of skeptical about the princess's arrival. As with the other ones he thought that Keith might choose one this time. Was it money Keith was looking for? Looks? Shiro has tried everything but nothing seemed to have pleased Keith.

 

He might ask this ones father if it could become an arranged marriage, because they can't keep waiting for Keith to make a choice, yet the idea still displeased him.

 

A guard opening the doors to his throne room, broke him out of his trance.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Your Majesty, Princess Allura has arrived," the guard bowed, waiting for his orders. Shiro let out a frustrated groan. The hope in his heart disappearing instantly.

 

"Alright. Show her to the Great Hall and tell Prince Keith's nursemaid to fetch him from his whereabouts." 

 

"Yes your Majesty."

 

Shiro stood up and signaled the guard away. When he left the throne room he couldn't help but wonder what his wife would have done. Ah, she was always clever with these types of things.

 

 

~~~

 

 

"Prince, where have you been?!?" The nursemaid called just as Keith walked out of the garden. She was red faced and panting hard, and he felt bad for her.

 

"I do apologize Ma'am, but I was wandering the garden, I must not have heard you calling for me." Keith went to hug her for her to refuse.

 

"Aye, don't want you smelling of nurse sweat right before you meet the Princess Allura of Altea, right?" Keith didn't answer. He didn't want to see a princess, he didn't even want to be in the palace.

 

"Follow me dear Prince, I was ordered to bring you to the Great Hall a good thirty minutes ago," she ushered him toward the palace, allowing a bit of familial banter between them to calm each other's nerves.

 

When they reached the doors of the great hall, Keith stopped them both from entering.

 

"What are you-"

 

"shh!" Keith interrupted.

 

"Well your majesty, if it's an arranged marriage that you're asking for then my father might have to reconsider the payment of this situation." It was a woman? She had strength in her voice that no one else had. She must be a strong princess.

 

"Oh yes Princess, money won't be an important factor, I've just needed my son to make a choice and since he refuses to even look at the women I bring over, I have no other choice." Shiro sounded displeased, but all the while comment got Keith's blood boiling.

 

"Wait my prince-" the nursemaid harshly whispered but it was too late. Keith pushed open the doors and stomped straight into his fathers space.

 

"What do you mean arranged marriage?" Keith growled, his fists were clenched and his jaw tight. If he didn't know better he would have punched his father. But his father being the king, he would most likely be killed for treason.

 

"Son, you must understand that for you to become king, you'll need a queen to be there for you when the stress of the country becomes to much," Shiro looked over to the princess apologetically, and only then did Keith notice her.

 

  
Her skin was too dark for her to be any type of healthy. She was also extremely tall and that only made Keith even more uncomfortable.

 

"If being king means I will have to live a life with an overbearing freak like this then I don't wanna be king." Keith said, anger overtaking him.

 

"First of all, Prince, I'm not a freak. All Alteans are darkly pigmented, and I don't appreciate you insulting me when you've only seen me for three ticks." Princess Allura interrupted, taking ahold of the cape she laid across a chair.

 

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but I think it's best not to impose on his sheer disgust for women. If I was only making an hypothetical offer, try finding him a husband."

 

Keith flinched, this princess was calling him sapphic. The king stood still for a second. He looked between the equally shocked face of Keith and the knowing gaze of the princess.

 

"A husband.. for the Prince....?"

 

Keith automatically thought of that boy Lance. Lance was the only boy outside of the palace that didn't treat him as royalty, plus his niceness towards him wasn't for reward, and that got his attention automatically. But would he want him for a husband? How would they... The thought made him curious.

 

"I think.... I think I need a few days to think about this."

 

"Father-"

 

"Keith, I don't want to talk about it right now, let me think."

 

Shiro strides out of the Great Hall, leaving Keith confused and worried.

 

"You can't tell me you haven't thought about it."

 

Keith looked up at her. Has he? Thought about wanting a husband? He's never been showed any young men until hours ago.

 

"I've never, until recently, thought about... men? Or not even men. Just one man." Keith shook his head. "But even then I've never.. there was no want for marriage."

 

Princess Allura nodded, a smile played on her lips. "Well I have a thing for older men. And even though I might not like the fact you are a angry little man, your father is sweet and handsome." Keith scoffed, now that would be a sight.

 

"Before I leave, would you like to talk about this one man?" The princess nudged his shoulder, receiving a embarrassed frown.

 

"Don't tell anyone, but he-I don't know- he isn't like you and me. Hes from outside the walls." Keith looks to the side out of embarrassment, "He's tall and funny, but that doesn't mean I want him as a husband, right?"

 

Allura shrugged, her smile not leaving. Keith watched her as she left the room. Maybe he was wrong about her. She is quite nice.

 

 

~~~

 

 

That afternoon Keith decided he wanted to explore again. It was getting dark and when he was sure his father would be in his chambers all night he snuck out again. He didn't have time to change back into the clothes from this afternoon so he grabbed a robe to keep from being noticed.

 

Only this time Red wasn't there to help.

 

  
When he finally got over the wall his first thought was to find that boy again from the market. Lance. It hasn't even been a whole day and he's all Keith could think about.

 

Walking through the market at night was a lot quieter. There was only a few shops open, mostly food vendors, and it was there he saw him.

 

Lance was on a windowsill talking to someone inside of said window. Keith just watched. He watched the woman sigh a lot. He watched Lance's shoulders shake as if he was laughing at a joke he told. He watched Lance wave goodbye to said woman in the window and jumped down softly.

 

Keith's breath caught at how lithesome his landing was. He needed to talk to him. Keith needed to be around a friend, even if they haven't known each other very long. He needed to be around Lance.

 

"Come on blue," Lance called out into the darkness, he was walking away from where Keith was, so Keith wasted no time in catching up to him.

 

"Hey," Keith murmured, jumping back when Lance swung a fist behind him. When Lance saw who it was he sighed in relief.

 

"Sorry, I thought you were a guard," Lance awkwardly swept his hair back. The action made Keith's chest hurt.

"Why would Guards be after you this late at night?" Lance chuckled, "Wouldn't be the first time." Keith nodded. Not really sure how to handle the fact that Lance is always in the run, just for needing to survive.

 

"So what's got you all out and about tonight? Second time today; aren't you worried that they might be looking for you?"

 

Keith shrugged and followed Lance toward the ladder he was climbing earlier. Lance gave a confused glance back when he felt the ladder shudder underneath him, only to see that Keith was climbing too.

 

When he got on top of the building he did a full 180 on him. Staring at Keith fully. Mostly checking to see if he had any hesitation, but all he saw was cute determination.

 

For a prince he sure was a beauty. He stepped closer, bringing a hand up to the princes face.

 

Keith was borderline shaking as Lance got closer. The sudden image of Lance cradling his cheek and bringing him into a kiss flashed in his mind. The hand touched his face and his body instantly got closer too. Them only being inches apart and Keith's imagination running wild, it deflated Keith's heart when all Lance did was brush a stray lock of hair out of his face.

 

  
"You seem a bit odd tonight," Lance said turning away, leading Keith across the building to get to his little hide out. Once they were in he pulled out a little plate for blue and let the cat eat.

 

Keith shrugged, then sighed when he noticed Lance couldn't see him. "It's my father. He has been given the idea of asking a man for my hand instead of a wife."

 

Lance turned suddenly again, "A what? A husband? What?" Keith didn't understand the reaction, nor did he understand why it was asked so harshly but he continued anyway.

 

"Yes a husband. My father has run out of potential princesses because they don't appeal to me. So the one I met today, gave the incentive that I might prefer a husband instead of a wife."

 

When Keith was done he looked back to Lance for help. The rush of blood to his face made his heart ache even more. He just admitted to this complete stranger his predicament like it would actually save him.

 

Lance got close again, sympathy bleeding off of him, "Well if it were me, I'd love to be the prince your father chose to be with you." Lance looked off towards the palace.

 

"I'd love to be a prince in general." Lance ushered Keith to sit with him. "Why so you could be told what to do and not ever be able to live your life how you want it?" Keith tucked his knees under his chin. Not being allowed the right to his own future is why he never wants to go back to the palace.

 

"Anything would be better than barely getting by, and stealing just to survive."

 

A sudden thought made Keith smile. He really likes this boy, and if he can do it maybe he can convince his father that he would be a good choice.

 

"Do you think you can show me?" Keith smiled at him. Lance cocked his head to the side.

 

"Show you what?"

 

"If I would rather a man." Keith leaned forward, practically daring Lance to back away, and getting giddy when he didn't.

 

"You want me to kiss you?!" Keith nodded. Even if it was only a peck. He would be satisfied. But Lance didn't cringe away. His gaze unsure but not disgusted.

 

Lance leaned forward then. Taking hold of Keith's hand, and pulling Keith the rest of the way. Their lips barely brushed when blue let out the most menacing yowl.

 

"We got you now Lance!" The guards ripped his curtain down. The guards pointed their swords dangerously at the two boys.

 

"Why am I not surprised," Lance groaned pulling Keith towards the far side of the wall.

 

"Do you trust me?"

 

Keith looked back at him, and them back at the guards, "yeah I think I do."

 

"Then in the count of three, jump," Lance rushed and thumbing the ledge. Squeezing Keith's hand, Lance was able to get them onto the ledge.

 

As the guards ran forwards in hopes to catch them, Lance was glad he could count fast.

 

"One, two, three, Jump!"

 

  
Then they were falling. Keith was screaming. The rush of wind blew Keith's hood back forcing him to get a face full of a dirty cover that pretty much softened the fall. They still landed hard into a abandoned alleyway; Keith on top of Lance. It was while they tried to untangle themselves the guards had surrounded them. All of them ready to attack the moment they could identify the two wrapped up.

 

  
"Give in up Lance McClain, we've got direct orders from the Palace to detain you!" One of the larger guards scoffed out, signaling for the others to grab him.

 

Keith's head shot up. "What would the king need with some one like him?" He was pushed to the side, "None of your damn business street rat!" The guard lifted his hand as if to smack Keith.

 

Keith backed up and ripped the robe off of his shoulders. The guards stepped back the ones holding Lance hesitated before stepping back too, Lance still held tightly.

 

"Answer me. I am The Prince and I will have your hand for threatening me." Keith growled out pointing them all.

 

"I'm sorry prince but the kings successor asked for him. We can't release him until they are through with him. And even then he will be charged for years of theft."

 

Keith could not let him be taken so hastily. They were gonna.... he was almost able to...

 

He was left alone in the alleyway, his only friend jailed until he could get to the bottom of this situation.

 

  
His fathers successor... the only one that has any ability to influence his father was Zarkon. Keith scowled into the dark. Of course, but what does Lance have to do with Zarkon.


End file.
